Trapped
by Skydive Off Isengard
Summary: 'It was dark. I couldn't see anything.' No, no. Not good. Try again. 'The darkness was so thick; I couldn't see the door that stood inches from my face.' Oh, come ON, Mikey. He'll find me any minute now. I need to do better.


**_*waves* Hello again, my fellow readers of fanfic. :D I bring you another oneshot. *ducks flying bologna* I might be working on something longer (maybe, maybe not), but it's slow in the making (that is, if I'm even writing it). I won't be posting anything until it's completed for fear of something happening and I am unable to finish it. I will not be one to leave people hanging! (For very long, at least. *evil grin*) You leaver-hanger-ers know who you are! *glares* ;D *ahem* Without any further ado, (maybe a little) I shall leave you to it._**

**_A special thanks to my beta of awesomeness, Peechy-Keen, without whom this story would be full of all kinds of nasty things. Like... bad grammar. *shudder* Btw, she didn't beta the A/N, so those mistakes are solely mine. ;D Anywho, go check out her stories, right now! She's a brilliant author, so begone! Off with ya!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor wish to, own the TMNT. ... Ok, I lied. I would very much like to own them. Alas, I don't. But if I did, I'd be teaming up with PK, and you'd better be expecting a full revival, complete with CG'd turtles and the voices from 2k3. Mwahaha! Yeesh. My A/N is half as long as the story. 0.0_**

~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~0~

_'It was dark. I couldn't see anything.' No, no. Not good. Try again. 'The darkness was so thick; I couldn't see the door that stood inches from my face.' Oh, come ON, Mikey. He'll find me any minute now. I need to do better. _Mikey heard footsteps clomping around not too far off, muffled slightly by the thick walls that separated them. Harsh footsteps. Footsteps of doom._ Gotta make this quick. Time's running out. _Mikey drew in a shaky breath and froze when it sounded too loud in his super-sensitive ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly -ever so slowly- released the breath. _You didn't hear that. You didn't hear that. _The footsteps moved to the right, and Mikey relaxed slightly, willing his heart to quit pounding so loudly in his chest, his neck, his head, his... left foot? He'll ask Donny about that later. If he even gets the chance. Probably not. Where was he? Oh, yes. _'The inky blackness covered me in a shroud, disallowing the tiniest shimmer of light to break through and set my soul free from its unending terror.' Ooh, that's pretty good, Mikester. You could make a career out of this. _

Michelangelo whimpered quietly when the footsteps were suddenly _right there -_just beyond the ever-loyal door that served as his only protection from the wickedness that prowled a mere frog's hop away. _When did that happen!_ Eyes wide and staring, but seeing nothing, Mikey pressed himself harder against the back wall, wishing he could melt right into it. _Ok, skip to the end. 'To Leo I give my beloved comic books because he's probably the only one who won't use them for target practice or something stupid like that. To Donny I give my rocket-skateboard since he built it in the first place, and it's only fitting that I give it back. To Raph I give-' Oh, shell. _A gasp caught in his throat and Mikey resisted the urge to cough away the itchy burn it left behind. His eyes were fixated on the spot he figured the doorknob would be, and he mentally screamed for it to stop rattling. It didn't.

All at once, he was blinded by an unforgiving stab of light. Mikey turned his head to the side and threw his arms in front of his face, blinking away the colorful spots that Jitterbugged behind his corneas. He peered through his arms, eyes watering slightly, and scowled at the 20 ft. figure that stood in the doorway grinning at him like an idiot. The figure bent over and thrust his shaggy head towards Mikey. "Found ya! Dude, seriously? The closet? That's the oldest hidin' place in the book!"

Mikey uncurled himself from the wall and crawled out from among the collection of winter coats that dangled not too far above his head. He stood and stretched his muscles. "When you only count to FIVE, that doesn't give a turtle a whole lot of time to pick the perfect spot!" Mikey crossed his arms and sulked. He certainly was not happy about being the first one to be found.

Casey grinned. "But you's a ninja! You're s'posed to be able to disappeah in a split-second. AmmIright?" He clapped Mikey on the shell. "C'mon. Let's go find your bros. Then YOU-" Casey poked Mikey in the plastron, "Cin be 'it'."

Mikey groaned. Who's idea was hide-and-seek again? Oh, yeah. His.


End file.
